<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Days by prettyfacebreaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495346">Rainy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfacebreaker/pseuds/prettyfacebreaker'>prettyfacebreaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Swearing, Violence, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfacebreaker/pseuds/prettyfacebreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, the gap that had been closed by Nick earlier closed further and Hayko felt a finger unexpectedly graze his palm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You comin'?" Nick asked the hyper-focused Vladimir as he threw a plaid scarf around his neck, preparing for the pleasant, albeit damp, walk. The Russian, shaking his head, kept his clear eyes glued still to his blue-print, not bothering to look up for an answer. With something of an incredulous huff but reckoning the answer, Nick spun on his heel and left the room with his fingers working the scarf into a comfortable knot.</p>
<p>"Who would give up this gorgeous day for a fucking project?" Adjusting the leather gloves, hard and fast-moving boots dribbled down the staircase. The distinctive sound made Hayko's eyes snap up on reflex and his face fell.</p>
<p>"He's not coming?"</p>
<p>"Apparently <em>not</em>. The poor sod's too busy making a portfolio for NASA to get out once in a while." Nick sneered back in good humor. Hayko swallowed, smiling nervously. "Come on, love. On we go."</p>
<p>The urban streets of Canary Wharf were docile aside from the raindrops conjuring up fine patterns on everything and the soft percussion of the thunderclouds, the sweet whispers, and hums of the rain. A gentle breeze blew against the two as they strolled through the familiar, grey streets, Nick having more of a swagger to his pace than his counterpart.</p>
<p>"Lovely, innit?" He murmured fondly, his glance lazily sweeping across the streets and sidewalks, suddenly stepping a little closer to Hayko.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it really is something. It's real...urban." Hayko didn't care for or notice the gap as it closed, silently admiring the environment that was native to his friend.</p>
<p>He laughed, low. "You should've seen this place in '98, bright red cranes everywhere. Just <em>awful</em>."</p>
<p>Hayko allowed himself a quiet snort at the man's distaste of urbanization - something of his he hadn't heard much of - and the two embraced the warm and courteous silence that followed.</p>
<p>In anticipation, Hayko now turned to him, "Do you, um, miss it much?"</p>
<p>He hummed with an ironic thoughtfulness, "There's something romantic about the emptiness of it all." A nostalgic half-grin cracked over Nick's face as he stole a look at Hayko, "Writing a biography, love? What's with the questions?"</p>
<p>He ran a gloved hand through the coils, snorting. "Nothing, man. Just curious."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Hayko narrowed his eyes. "<em>Yeah</em>."</p>
<p>As Nick let out a tinkling laugh, —although, somewhat amused by his curiosity - his friend rolled his eyes figuring as much. Silence fell again, this time for a little bit longer. Raindrops splattered away with each moment, giving the uneven slabs of concrete a pleasing rainbow sheen that was quite refreshing against the tumbling greys and silvers in the sky.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the gap that had been closed by Nick earlier closed further and Hayko felt a finger unexpectedly graze his palm. His eyes flickered with anxiousness to Nick but he was in his own world, clearly. That, or he knew well that Hayko had noticed.</p>
<p>About to play it off as an accident, the pressure of the finger was clear now, Nick's leathery hand entangling with his own and gripping it firmly. Hayko's pulse quickened and a flush crept over his cheeks that he tried to hide by watching the cars and their relaxed trips through the puddles.</p>
<p>Opening his mouth to say something, he decided better against it.</p>
<p>There was a prolonged silence acknowledged by neither. With his eyes turned so adamantly to those cars, Hayko couldn't notice that devious, self-assured grin creeping across the face of the man holding his fingers hostage. The sound of the navy cotton of his sleeve rustled softly as Nick pulled the man's hand into his trench coat pocket with as much indifference as he could muster up.</p>
<p>Hearing the recognizable way that Hayko's breathing softly hitched made his eyes twinkle with delight.</p>
<p>Nick's fingers, coarse and confident, held the captive hand there for another block that the two covered, with surprisingly little protest from Hayko. The firm pressure and warmth in the pocket were comforting, reassuring even. Even more comforting was this atypical gentleness with which Nick's fingers felt out and caressed his nails through the leather.</p>
<p>"Um–How much further do you want to go?" Hayko croaked out, clearing his voice. His eyes locked straight along the sidewalk, fearing that if he looked at Nick that his eyes would betray him.</p>
<p>Nick shrugged with what looked like genuine unconcern. "However long. It doesn't matter."</p>
<p>Muscles relaxing, raindrops drip-dropping, the two continued their stroll with a divine calmness, and his hand finally began relaxing in the pocket, fingers now mimicking the motions. Something of a resigned smile turned up at the corners of Hayko's mouth as he allowed the secret intimacy.</p>
<p>It was nice.</p>
<p>Until it wasn't.</p>
<p>First came the confusion at the joints being strained backward by the unforgiving hand, and then came the surge of pain. Nick kept his pace with a coolness only he could pull off as he contorted the hand so mercilessly in one direction that Hayko was sure his wrist would snap. Teeth clenching in silent agony, he struggled to not make a sound but let a few whimpers with each new angle the joints twisted in.</p>
<p>The blood pumped through his ears. Tears sprang to his eyes. Lips blanched as Nick's unyielding strength pulled back his hand. He let a hiss sip through at one particularly excruciating position and as soon as the sound left his mouth, they had been pulled hip-to-hip. The devious smile from before was on full display.</p>
<p>"Please—"</p>
<p>"Does it feel good?"</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>—"</p>
<p>"I can make it so much worse for you."</p>
<p>Nick kept his word, twisting the fingers apart barbarically as he watched the man fight to keep his composure, wincing and whimpering. He leaned in now, in a desperate whisper that would have been mistaken for an affectionate murmur by onlooking strangers.</p>
<p>"Nick, please. Stop. Please–please–It hurts—"</p>
<p>"Oh, I know." He copied his exact register as he whispered back, excitedly.</p>
<p>Hayko drew in a sharp inhale, hearing a sickening crack. Oh, God. It could have been anything. Maybe his pinky had been split clean in half. Maybe it was the thumb. Hell, the whole hand. "<em>Please</em>," it came out almost like a squeak. </p>
<p>"Oh, do keep begging, <em>gorgeous.</em>"</p>
<p>The pleading fell on deaf ears, acknowledged only by a satisfied and rumbling chuckle from Nick.</p>
<p>And so, the walk went on. And it went on. On, and on, and on...</p>
<p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>